El exterminio de equestria
by SYD BARRETT POWALSKY
Summary: Un virus letal se ah propagado en las tierras de equestria convirtiendo a los ponis en monstruos caníbales sedientos de sangre (no tiene nada que ver con la pelicula, solo la imagen)
1. Chapter 1

**EL EXTERMINIO DE EQUESTRIA**

 **Hola a todos, les traigo un nuevo fic de horror sobre el programa my little pony.** **Cuando vean esta señal -*- significa que la parte lleva contenido musical (no es songfic solo es la música de fondo solo para esa parte)**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir les presento mi nuevo fic titulado "EL EXTERMINIO DE EQUESTRIA"**

 **DISCLAIMER: MLP no me pertenece le pertenece a la compañía hasbro, la musica incluida a sus respectivos autores todos los derechos reservados**

 **" _Cuando el infierno este lleno... los muertos caminaran en la tierra"_ \- George A. Romero**

* * *

 **EL EXTERMINIO DE EQUESTRIA**

 **Capitulo 1**

En un hermoso día en pony ville, el sol radiante iluminaba la casa de twiligth que estaba como de costumbre leyendo libros, durante su lectura es interrumpida por spike que se estaba agarrando su pequeña panza en señal de dolor..

-twiligth me duele mucho mi panza- decía spike quejándose del dolor

twiligth voltea y le dice un poco seria...

-lo ves spike?, te dije que no comieras muchos cupcakes- decía la joven unicornio preparando un te

-lo se twilitgh pero esos cupckes estaban muy ricos, me encantan! auch- decía spike emocionado alzando los brazos pero luego luego los bajaria por el retortijon de sus dolores

twtligth se hecha reír por el acto de spike y le termina de hacerle el te y dándoselo cuidadosamente para que no se queme, ya bastante tenia con su dolor de panza

-ten spike tomate este te, te hará sentir mejor- decía cariñosamente twiligth

spike se lo toma con mucho cuidado y le da un abrazo a twiligth..

-estaré arriba twiligth tomare una siesta- decía el pequeño bebe dragón subiendo las escaleras

-ok spike sirve así te recuperas mas rápido- decía twiligth viendo con subía spike

twiligth da la vuelta para seguir leyendo y en eso escucha que alguien toca la puerta, esto era un poco raro por que no esperaba visitas de nadie, llega a la puerta pero antes de abrir observa por la pequeña ventanilla que tenia la puerta y ve que se trataba de un poni muy sospechoso por que aparte de que no lo conocía vestía de un traje negro twiligth abre la puerta...

-buen día señorita- decía el extraño poni con educación

-buen día señor- decía un poco extrañada -en que lo puedo ayudar?-

-vera señorita, solo le vengo a entregar este sobre- le decía el joven entregándole el sobre -léalo y por su seguridad y la de muchos no salga de su hogar-

twiligth agarra el sobre y observa en las otras casas que igual llegaban sujetos vestidos de negros y entregando el sobre a todos los habitantes despues cierra la puerta y abriendo el sobre lee en voz alta el pequeño mensaje...

 _ **A quien corresponda el mensaje...**_

 _ **Buen día, queremos informarle que acaba de surgir un brote de una nueva gripa, estamos**_

 _ **haciendo todo lo posible para erradicarla así que por su seguridad y la de toda su familia no**_

 _ **salgan de sus hogares, su seguridad es nuestra prioridad**_

 _ **ATTE: El departamento de investigaciones científicas de canterlot**_

Al leer esto, twiligth subió rápido a donde spike se encontraba pero cuando llego vio que el pequeño bebe dragón estaba durmiendo y agitándolo un poco le dice...

-spike, spike, spike despierta es importante- decía twiligth agitando a spike

entre gemidos y manoteos el pequeño dragon despierta aun con ojos de cansancio y responde...

-huum...¿que paso?, ya uno no puede dormir agusto- respondía

-mira lee esto- decía la joven potra entregándole el sobre

spike lo toma y lo empieza a leer y luego de terminarlo de leer ve a twiligth un poco nervioso..

-twiligth ¿que haremos?- decía spkie

-si lo del sobre dice que nos quedamos en casa hay que ir por proviciones y unos cuantos medicamentos para que no nos pase nada- respondia twiligth sacando una alforja de su armario

spike iba a hablar pero empezó a toser hasta que escupió una carta de la princesa celestia:

 **Mi fiel alumna:**

 **Me acaba de llegar una nota sobre un brote de gripa, por favor ven al castillo** **tenemos que discutir sobre esto y las medidas de seguridad y por favor ten mucho cuidado**

 **\- la princesa celestia**

twiligth va hacia el armario y saca una alforja y mete en el varios libros sobre el tema de enfermedades y como erradicarlas en eso ve al pequeño bebe dragon que apesar de haber tomado el te aun se sentia un poco mal de la panza...

-spike siempre me acompañas a ver a la princesa pero esta vez quédate aquí, reposa y ten mucho cuidado, si tocan la puerta no le abras a nadie- decía twiligth

 **-** si twiligth- decía spike volviéndose a acostar -estaré aquí acostado durmiendo...- se queda dormido spike

twiligth baja las escaleras y sale de su casa con rumbo a canterlot.

Mientras iba caminando estaba viendo que los habitantes estaban abastesiendose de comida y medicamentos por brote de esta gripa que se les comunico, estaba un poco extrañada por todo esto entre la multitud pudo ver a rarity con su hermana llevando provisiones y unos cuantos rollos de..

-¿tela?- preguntaba confusa la pequeña sweetie belle -¿es enserio?-

-cálmate sweetie- decía rarity cargando una canasta de comida y sus telas -si vamos a estar encerradas me tendré que distraer en algo no- respondía rarity

sweetie belle suelta un suspiro y mira a twiligth pasando por ahi y pudo notar que ella también las vio...

-HOLA TWILIGTH- gritaba saludando a la unicornio purpura

rarity voltea y en efecto vio a twiligth que iba con dirección hacia ellas pero pudo ver que tenia prisa como de costumbre solo sera un hola y adiós cuando veía así a twiligth

ya cuando se estaba acercándose mas se escucharon gritos y las dos voltean a ver y ven que en el cielo una pegaso estaba cahiendo de picada y se estrella en un puesto comerciante, rápidamente todos los ponis se acercaron a ver y poder ayudar a la pobre pegaso cuando la vieron la vieron inmobil, un poni terrestre se acerca a su pecho y gira a los demás..

-esta muerta...la pobre esta muerta- decía el terrestre con los ojos hacia abajo

 **(-*** **watch?v=TG3gt04TQUA** **)**

todos bajan la cabeza incluyendo rarity, su hermana y twiligth, pero pudo ver algo que la inquietaría...en el casco delantero izquierdo vio una mordida haciendo que se le pudiera notar casi el hueso, twiligth gira hacia la cara de la pegaso muerta y de repente esta abre los ojos como plato pero sus ojos eran diferentes..la iris era de color amarillo inyectados con sangre y su pupila era negra...mas negra que la propia noche y de un solo moviento muerde el casco del poni terrestre y este grita de dolor.

Todos se espantan y comienzan a correr a todas partes, rarity suelta todo y toma a su hermana que estaba llorando y voltea a twiligth...

-vamonos de aqui- decia rarity

-pero tengo que ir con...- no pudo continuar por que lo que vio la dejo sin palabras

todo el grupo de ponis que se habían ido estaban regresando presas del pánico y del horror al ver a otros ponis correteandolos como lo hacen los cazadores a sus presas y dando gritos que daban terror absoluto, los pobres infortunados que los atrapaban los comenzaban a devorarlos o solo infectandolos, twiligth voltea a su derecha y ve a dos infectados que iban hacia ellas y esta con su magia toma un pedazo de madera con clavos que era del puesto y lo entierra en la cabeza de uno de ellos y con el otro lo toma con su magia y lo entierra a una varilla de hierro que estaba en una casa cerca...

-RARITY TENGO MIEDO- gritaba muy asustada sweetie belle

-VAMONOS TWILIGTH- gritaba rarity tomando a su hermana y poniéndola a su lomo

twiligth reacciona y las tres salen corriendo de ahi.

Era un caos total todos gritando y buscando refugio contra esas cosas que estaban infectando o devorando a los demas veia horrorizada de como los ponis se metían a las casas y los infectados entraban y se escuchaban los gritos y lloriqueo

-mi casa esta cerca vamos- decía rarity corriendo a mas de prisa

escucho la palabra casa y en eso recordó algo...algo que nunca se lo perdonaría si algo le pasara..

-SPIKE!- gritaba twiligth

rarity se detiene por un momento y voltea a twiligth..

-que pasa con el?- preguntaba preocupada y agitada

-esta solo en casa por que se sentía mal hay que ir aya no quiero que le pase algo-

-entiendo la situación pero ya no tenemos tiempo de ir aya- decía rarity al borde del llanto -seguro que el esta bien-

-no rarity el esta solo e indefenso no voy a...-

-CUIDADO!- gritaba sweetee belle

un pegaso infectado choca contra la pared haciendo que su cabeza estallara en miles de pedazos y ensuciandolas de sangre, esto provoco que la pequeña potrilla diera un grito muy fuerte llamando la atención a los infectados que estaban ahi cerca y estos empezando a correr hacia a ellas..

-HAY QUE IRNOS TWILIGTH!- gritaba rarity volviendo a correr

la unicornio morada no tubo mas elección que correr con rarity que iba derramando lagrimas y su hermana lloraba a cantaros, a lo lejos se podía notar el butique carrusel iban corriendo con todas sus fuerzas se podían apreciar a los pocos ponis que quedaban siendo devorados y sersenados por los zombies, en eso un infectado derriba a rarity junto con su hermana...

-RARITY!- gritaba twiligth

las dos hermanas chocan contra la pared haciendo que la pequeña se desmayara por el golpe y rarity se golpeara en la cabeza haciendo una herida que muy pronto empezaría a escurrirle sangre..

-ALÉJATE MONSTRUO NO NOS TOQUES!- gritaba de desesperación rarity y abrazando a su inconsciente hermana

twiligth utiliza su hechizo de teletransportacion y aparece con las dos hermanas y vuelven a desaparecer esta vez casi cerca de la casa de rarity...

-ya estamos a unos pasos vamos- decía twiligth un poco agotada por el hechizo

rarity y twiligth con el cuerpo de sweetiee belle trotan hacia la casa entrando y luego luego hacen una barricada en la puerta y cerrando todas las ventanas y poniendo tablas en ellas..

-ire arriba a cerrar las ventanas tu quédate aquí a descansar rarity- decía twiligth con las tablas

rarity solo asienta con la cabeza y ve a su hermana desmayada y esta empezó a llorar por su hermanita, twiligth sube a los cuartos no sin antes revisar que no haya infectados adentro terminando de inspeccionar da comienzo a sellar las ventanas con las tablas. Mientras los sellaba veia como poco a poco los infectados acababan con los demás y los pegasos tiraban del cielo a los no infectados ya estaba por sellar la ultima ventana y seria testiga de algo que no pudo controlar y se hecho a llorar cual potrilla..

-NOOOO NOOOOOOOOOO... PAPÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ... MAMÁÁÁÁÁÁ...YA NO...ME PORTARE BIEN...YA NO HARÉ TRAVESURAS...AAAAAHHHHHH!-

el pobre potrillo estaba siendo comido por sus padres, el semental le estaba mordiendo los cascos delanteros mientras que la llegua los traseros y por los gritos del pobre llamo la atención de los demas infectados que rápidamente corrieron hacia el potrillo y este fue devorado en cuestión de segundos dejando solo un pequeño cuerpo irreconocible por la falta de extremidades, pellejo y carne solo dejando los huesos.

Sella la ultima ventana y pudo notar que los infectados intentaban entrar a la casa de rarity manchando las ventanas de sangre, baja a la sala donde se encontraba rarity con su hermana aun desmayada y twiligth le empieza a limpiar la herida...

-¿que esta ocurriendo aqui?- preguntaba rarity con lagrimas en los ojos

-no lo se rarity- respondía twiligth -si esta es la famosa gripa que se estaba advirtiendo es muy peligrosa-

le termina de limpiar la herida y le pone un pequeño vendaje y acto seguido saca sus libros y empieza a investigar sobre esta "gripa" que esta azotando al pueblo, después de un rato de leer los libros que llevo no encontró nada relacionado esto frustro a twiligth por que no sabia como detener todo esto rarity la logra tranquilizar y la convence que descanse un poco...

-spike...oh por celestia espero que este bien- decia twiligth con la cabeza baja

-tranquila querida- decia rarity abrazandola -mi spikey wikey es listo seguro que habrá logrado escapar u ocultarse- decía rarity

las dos siguieron sumergidas en su platica tratando de encontrar un significado a toda esta locura, hasta que se escucho un vidrio romperse...

 ***CRASH!***

Las dos se alertaron por el ruido que provenía en la cocina, armándose con las patas de los maniquís de rarity las dos unicornios se dirijian hacia la cocina y ven que el vidrio de la puerta trasera estaba roto y aun se seguía escuchando los terribles gritos de los ponis que devoraban mas aparte los gruñidos y gritos de los infectados. Mientras que las dos estaban en la cocina, la pequeña swieetie belle despierta y oye todo el ruido de afuera y no ve a twiligth ni a su hermana y esta rompe a llorar, las dos unicornios van a la sala y abrazan a la pequeña potrilla para que no siga llorando y se tranquilice..

-tengo mucho miedo- decía la pobre potrilla muy asustada

-ssshh sshhh- le acariciaba su crin rarity -no temas sweetie yo estoy aquí para protegerte-

-no dejaremos que esas cosas te hagan daño- respondía twiligth

De repente se escucha la puerta trasera azotándose contra el suelo y entran corriendo los infectados hacia la sala donde estaban las chicas, las dos reaccionaron a tiempo y rápidamente corrieron hacia arriba a las habitaciones, las tres entraron a la recamara de rarity y cerraron la puerta y pusieron un pesado mueble que le ayudaría a ganar algo de tiempo para poder escapar..

-tenemos que huir de aquí!- decía twiligth empujando el mueble con rarity

la potra se pone en posición fetal y se va a un rincón a llorar..

-HAY QUE TELETRANSPORTARNOS!- gritaba rarity

-pero eso seria muy peligroso, no sabemos donde caeríamos- respondía twiligth

-mas peligroso es estar aquí adentro- respondía rarity volviendo a sangrar de la cabeza

las dos unicornios sueltan el mueble y este empieza a temblar y poco a poco este estaba cediendo y se podía notar los cascos de los infectados rompiendo la puerta, ya no tenian mucho tiempo twiligth agarra una silla que estaba en el tocador de rarity y rompe la ventana que estaba sellada, se asoma y ve que todo un caos en el pueblo ve un pequeño callejón y ahí supo que tenían que teletransportarse...

-tenemos que ir ahí rápido!- decia twiligth cargando a swieetie

rarity se aleja de la puerta que estaba apunto de seder y se junta con twiligth y su hermana para ser teletransportadas con éxito casi a nada de que ellos rompieran la puerta, salieron de la casa apareciendo en el callejon pero twiligth por el hechizo cae debil en el suelo junto con swieetie belle, rarity la levanta con la ayuda de su magia y rapidamente salieron de ahi hacia la casa de twiligth.

Corrían tan rápido que sentían que sus cascos estallarían en cualquier momento, ya se podía ver la casa de twiligth momento que lleno un poco de alivio y felicidad pero pronto seria apagado cuando twiligth vio que la puerta de su casa estaba abierta y manchada con sangre ella empezaba a suponer lo peor, entran a la casa y cierran la puerta bloqueándola con un librero que estaba cerca, raity llevo a su hermana a un sofá pero esta estaba muy asustada que no quería apartarse de su hermana que no tuvo mas remedio que llevársela a bloquear las ventanas con los pesados libreros...

-SPIKE!- gritaba desesperada twiligth

-tu ve a buscarlo nosotras terminaremos de bloquear las ventanas-

-¿estas segura?- preguntaba twiligth

-si ahora corre-

twiligth corrió hacia su habitación y llegando al pasillo donde estaban las alcobas vio que este estaba manchado con sangre..

-solo espero que estés bien spike- decía así misma la pobre twiligth viendo las manchas que eran grandes

se asomaba por cada una de las habitaciones con mucha precaución para buscar a spike pero estas estaban vacías, cuando salio de la ultima que se metió se escucharon varios golpes que provenían de su habitación con forme se iba a acercando a su alcoba estaba viendo que un cuerpo se estrellaba en la puerta de su armario este hacia sonidos desesperantes y chillidos como si fuera un cerdo, twiligth cargo magia en su cuerno y el cuerpo volteo repentinamente hacia ella...

-oh no...tu no.- decía twiligth con lagrimas en los ojos

la que estaba viendo era su antigua amiga lyra que esta tenia un ojo colgando y su boca llena de sangre y muchas mordidas en todo su cuerpo twiligth dispara pero falla por que lyra corrió rápido y la embiste saliendo al pasillo...

-YAAA...DEJAMEEEEE!- gritaba twiligth que estaba forcejeando con lyra

lyra no dejaba de dar mordiscos pero no le daba a twilitgh por que estaba afortunadamente agarro un pedazo de madera y se estaba defendiendo con esta..pero ya no soportaría mucho tiempo mas...

-NOOOOOOOO!- gritaba desesperada twiligth

entonces se escucha un golpe muy fuerte y lyra cae muerta arriba de twiligth, se quita el cuerpo de lyra y vio que tenia clavado un machete en la mitad de su cráneo, vio a la entrada de su alcoba y vio a bon bon con la mirada perdida y sangre en sus cascos y atrás de ella estaba spike muy asustado..

-SPIKE!- gritaba twiligth con felicidad

-TWILIGTH!- gritaba de la misma forma spike

los dos se abrazan muy fuerte y ven a bon bon que estaba aun parada en estado de shock...

-¿bon bon?- preguntaba spike preocupado

-estamos condenados- decía la poni aun viendo el cuerpo de su querida lyra

-¿que cosa?- preguntaba twilitgh

en eso bonbon empezó a reír como lunática y tomándose su cabeza con ambos cascos..

-HAHAHAHhahahahahahahHAHAHAhahahHAHAHAHAH siiiiiii SIIIIIII estamos todos muertos! VAMOS A MORIR TODOS! hahahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!- gritaba bon bon al borde de la locura

twiligth se acerca a ella y le da una sonora bofetada haciendo que esta se calle y mire a twiligth sorprendida...

-twiligth ¿estas bien? escuche ruidos y...- pero rarity no termino de decir ya que vio el cuerpo de lyra tendido en el suelo y a bon bon siendo tranquilizada por twiligth..

-escucha bien bon bon, no se que diablos este pasando aquí, pero una cosa si es segura...no vamos a morir- decia twiligth muy enojada

-yo...- pero bon bon era interrumpida de nueva cuenta por twiligth

-mira, yo también estoy asustada- voltea hacia spike y ve que estaba rarity con su hermana ella aun con lagrimas en los ojos -todos estamos asustados pero esta es la ocacion donde tenemos que estar mas unidos, encontraremos la forma de acabar con esto todos juntos- decía twiligth con mas calma

bon bon empieza a llorar otra vez y se abraza a twiligth para desahogar todo el dolor y procesar todo lo que esta pasando.

 **EN LA NOCHE..**

 **-** tomen estas cobijas chicas- decía twiligth dándoles unas cobijas a rarity a sweetie bell que ya estaba dormida

-muchas gracias querida- decía rarity tomando las cobijas y con una de ellas tapaba a su pequeña hermana

-estoy muy preocupada por las demás, ¿ellas estarán bien?- preguntaba twiligth con preocupación

-por celestia esperemos que si, pero la que mas me preocupa es fluttershy- respondía rarity

-ojala supiéramos algo de ellas- terminaba de decir twilgth

twiligth se va de la alcoba donde estaba rarity y su hermana para que pudieran descansar y vio que en el cuarto donde le dieron a bon bon estaba aun llorando viendo el arpa de lyra manchado de sangre...

-bon bon...-

-fue muy horrible- decía bon bon viendo el arpa -sus gritos, aun los puedo escuchar en mi cabeza...ella se sacrifico..para salvarnos- decía bon bon rompiendo en llanto otra vez

-lo lamento mucho- se acerca twiligth y le da un beso en la frente haciendo que se tranquilice un poco bon bon

-descansa un poco bon bon..te hará bien-

bon bon deja el arpa en el tocador y se recuesta en la cama, se tapa con las cobijas y apaga la vela que estaba ahi quedándose profundamente dormida al instante. Twiligth se dirija a su alcoba donde estaba el pequeño bebe dragon sentado en su canasta..

-twiligth yo...- pero era interrumpido por twiligth que tenia la mirada muy cansada

-no spike...quiero dormir...solo quiero dormir...- decía twiligth tumbándose en la cama

spike se levanto de su canasta y se acostó con twiligth abrazándola y cuando estaba apunto de dormir escucho llantos que provenían de ella haciendo que el también llorara, twiligth voltea hacia a el y se abrazan mas fuerte y llorando mas.

 **Autor:**

 **Holaaaaaaaa!, amigos bronies y pegasisters, aquí syd reportandose con un nuevo fic de horror.**

 **Antes que nada les debo una gran disculpa, en verdad lo siento mucho chicos por dejar esto muy abandonado, como pudieron notar aun no eh acabado con ELLA TIENE EL MUNDO EN SUS CASCOS y ni si quiera eh podido acabar el primer capitulo de CRISIS FINAL la razón es tan obvia no veía la serie pero tuve un pequeño percance con la maquina que esta dejo de funcionar y en mi tablet estaba viendo uno que otro capitulo de la serie para poder entender mejor las cosas y vaya no me parece tan mala es muy buena hehehehe**

 **Espero que les agrade este nuevo fic que ya tengo todo escrito y con lo poco que se ya se me hará mas fácil continuar con los demás fics ademas este fic sera un complemento para CRISIS FINAL**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir me despido SYD BARRETT POWALSKY $$$$ ESTA A SUS SERVICIOS $$$$**


	2. Chapter 2

**EL EXTERMINIO DE EQUESTRIA**

 **DISCLAIMER: MLP no me pertenece le pertenece a la compañía hasbro, la música incluida a sus respectivos autores todos los derechos reservados**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

 **Hola amigos lectores, antes que nada les doy las gracias por los reviews y me alegra mucho que este trabajo les este gustando se los agradezco de todo** **corazón. El motivo de esta nota es por que me comentaron que el inicio de la historia se parece mucho (casi igual) que del trabajo de PEGASISTER RAPSODIANA y si la verdad son muy idénticos no tenia esa intención de lucro ni mucho menos copiarme en el trabajo de otro, seré sincero yo nunca eh leído (en este caso escuchado) el trabajo de PEGASISTER no sabia de su existencia asi que lo tomaremos como una coincidencia por que cuando estaba escribiendo el fic se me ocurrio asi. Sin mas que decir a todos los lectores que se sintieron un poco timados por el inicio les pido una gran disculpa y si PEGASISTER esta leyendo esto en verdad yo no sabia que asi empezaba el fic te pido una gran, gran, gran disculpa.**

 **" _Cuando el infierno este lleno... los muertos caminaran en la tierra"_ \- George A. Romero**

* * *

 **EL EXTERMINIO DE EQUESTRIA**

 **Capitulo 2**

La noche fue muy larga para twiligth y compañía, el ambiente y la tensión era demasiado para ellas había ocasiones que los ruidos de los zombies eran muy fuertes despertando con demasiado miedo a las chicas. Amanece un nuevo día en ponynille...bueno lo que queda del pequeño pueblito twiligth se despierta y noto que el cielo estaba rojo y las nubes negras el sol se podia ver en el horizonte pero el sol se veia opaco...como si estuviera triste ( **denle click a esta imagen:** **/wallpaper/1920x1200/1312/Sunset-sea-columns-fences-nets-clouds-red-sky_** )...

-buenos dias twiligth- se escuchaba una voz atras de ella

voltea y ve que es el pequeño bebe dragón spike levantándose pero este vio a twiligth muy preocupada y no se movía de la ventana atrincherada ...

-¿que pasa?- preguntaba spike

-el cielo...se ve extraño-

spike se levanta y sube al lomo de twiligth viendo el cielo, se veia muy tetrico casi llenando de terror al pequeño bebe dragon...

-twiligth...tengo mucho miedo- decia spike abrazando el cuello de twiligth

twiligth le da un beso en su garrita y le dice con voz tranquila casi maternal...

-tranquilo...todo estara bien spike- decia twiligth

el pequeño spike se logra tranquilizar un poco y baja del lomo de twilgth, ella le pide que escriba una carta a celestia preguntando el porque el amanecer esta asi y los dos salen de su alcoba viendo el pasillo a oscuras, van caminando hasta que una de las puertas se abre muy fuerte asustando un poco a los dos y de este sale bon bon...

-hola twiligth- decía bon bon sin ánimos

-hola bon bon- decía twiligth y pudo notar las terribles ojeras y sus ojos bien hinchados de tanto llorar

-despertaremos a rarity y a su hermana para que bajemos a desayunar e idear algún plan-

no tubo respuesta solo suspiro bon bon y con el permiso de twiligth paso al baño para poder acicalarse, fueron a la alcoba de rarity y spike empezó a tocar la puerta...

-rarity..*toca la puerta*..rarity soy yo spike ¿ya estas despierta?- preguntaba el pequeño bebe dragón -tal vez aun estén dormidas-

esta vez twiligth toca la puerta un poco fuerte y al no tener respuesta abre la puerta y ve que en la recamara no hay nadie, los dos entran y empiezan a buscar en la habitación pero sin éxito alguno rápidamente los dos bajan y encontraron a rarity con su hermana en cascos durmiendo y con libros de cuentos infantiles a un lado de ellas

-¿debemos despertarlas?- preguntaba spike

-no- respondía twiligth -ellas también tuvieron una larga noche-

los dos se dirijan a la cocina spike sentándose en el comedor mientras que twiligth revisaba las provisiones que tenían pero se llevaría una amarga sorpresa, las provisiones eran muy escasas y no alcanzaban para los 5 esto alarmo a la joven unicornio cosa que pudo notar spike.

Bon bon sale del baño ya un poco arreglada y baja hacia la sala y ve a las dos hermanas aun dormidas haciendo que esta derrame unas cuantas lagrimas por que esa escena le hacia recordar cuando estaba con lyra, decide no molestarlas y escucho unas voces que provenian de la cocina y cuando estaba por llegar pudo escuchar la conversación que tenían spike y twiligth...

-¿como que no hay mucha comida- preguntaba muy preocupado el pequeño dragón

-me temo que no spike- respondía twiligth tirando una lata -solo alcanzan para dos raciones, raciones que les daremos a ti y a sweetie bell-

-¿pero que pasara con ustedes tres? ¿no comerán nada?-

-veremos la forma de como alimentarnos después- en eso ve la puerta trasera -supongo que tenemos que salir de aquí y buscar mas comida y de paso a las chicas-

-¿estas loca?- respondía alterado spike -por ningún motivo saldré de aquí tengo mucho miedo-

-pero spike mira en a situación en la que estamos, si no buscamos mas comida moriremos de hambre-

spike mira la puerta y luego mira a twiligth y dice con resignación y un poco de temor en su voz..

-creo que tienes razón, pero no se si me atreva a salir...debiste ver como entraron aquí y si no hubiera sido por lyra y bon bon yo...- pero era interrumpido por twiligth abrazándolo

-no voy a dejar que una de esas cosas te lastime-

bon bon se conmueve por la escena y entra a la cocina interrumpiendo el momento que tenían los dos...

-twiligth...no pude evitar escuchar la conversación- decía en tono inexpresivo -no hay mucha comida aquí...si quieres podemos ir a mi casa para abastecernos y después podemos buscar a tus amigas-

-muchas gracias bon bon en verdad no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco- respondía twiligth

-no te preocupes twilight...siempre unidas- decía bon bon

Después de que se levantaran rarity (que por cierto se veía un poco mal por las ojeras y su cabello desarreglado) y su hermana sweetiebelle ambas pasaron a la cocina para saludar y luego ir al baño para medio arreglarse y regresar a la cocina para que twiligth (junto con bon bon) le preparasen algo a los niños mientras que rarity les servia jugo. Mientras desayunaban los niños twiligth, rarity y bon bon se dirijan a la sala y ponen al tanto de la situación a rarity, twiligth saca un mapa del pequeño pueblo para poder trazar una posible ruta así evitando a los zombies...

-mi casa queda a dos de la tuya- decía bon bon señalando el lugar en el mapa -como te dije antes nos abastecemos de comida y buscamos a las demás-

-me parece bien bon bon- decia twiligth viendo el mapa -los dos unicos problemas son applejack y fluttershy-

-¿por que lo dices?- preguntaba bon bon

-ellas dos son las que viven mas lejos querida- respondía rarity tomando un poco de agua

-bueno...entre comillas ¿quien es la que esta mas cerca del pueblo?-

rarity y twiligth piensan sobre eso y es por que si es cierto...¿quien de las dos vive mas cerca del pueblo?, applejack viven en las afueras del pueblo y por otro lado esta fluttershy que vive cerca del bosque everfree, son casi polos opuestos por que el rancho de applejack se ubica en el norte y la casa de fluttershy esta en el sur esto puso en pequeños problemas a las dos unicornios ...

-bueno..supongo que es applejack la que vive "mas cerca"- decía twiligth

-lamento decirte que no es cierto querida, la que esta "mas cerca" es fluttershy- respondía rarity

las dos se pusieron a discutir cosa que molesto a bon bon y da un pequeño golpe en la mesa haciendo que las dos se callaran...

-ya me canse de esto, iremos a mi casa y después veremos con quien ir primero-

las dos asintieron y son interrumpidas por sweetiebelle y spike que ya habían acabado de desayunar...

-entonces ¿que haremos?- preguntaba spike

-¿como que que haremos?- se preguntaba sweetie -¿no nos vamos a quedar aqui verdad?-

-no sweetie- le respondía rarity -no hay comida y tenemos que salir a buscar y también buscar a las demás-

la pequeña se puso nerviosa empezando a temblar y bon bon la tranquiliza diciendole...

-no tengas miedo linda...iremos a mi casa por que tengo mucha comida y...¿sabes que es?-

-es...noooooo- decia sweetiebelle un poco emocionada -¿chocolates?!- gritaba sweetiebele

-todo lo que te puedas comer- decia en tono casi maternal bon bon

-SIIII!- gritaba emocionada

-bueno chicas les dare una alforjas que tengo de sobra y saldremos en 5 minutos- decia twiligth

las tres chicas se separan y se alistan para poder salir, rarity se toma la alforja y se arma con un cuchillo de cocina, bon bon por su parte en la forja que le dio twiligth hecho el arpa de lyra no sin antes haberla limpiado y darle un beso y armandose con el machete y twiligth por su parte se llevo libros y botellas de agua y se arma con una hacha que tenia guardada.

Todos se reunen en la entrada principal y dando un suspiro de nervios twiligth abre la puerta hacia el infierno..

 **( -*- pongan esta cancion:** **watch?v=OvXQ7hn-sRU y al mismo tiempo pongan este:**

 **watch?v=KyKTci5gf94 &t=456s )**

 **Ponyville**

Con el olor a sangre a flor de piel, las casas en ruinas, el cielo rojo y un ambiente de muerte las chicas se abren paso para ir a la casa de bon bon y buscar a las demás y sobrevivientes a este caos, el lugar se podía percibir el olor de la sangre y también veían cadáveres de los ponis que no lograron ocultarse...

-hermana...- decía sweetiebelle aferrándose a rarity

-no veas nada sweetie...solo no veas nada- decía rarity muy nerviosa viendo a todos lados

Bon bon veia mucho el cielo en la forma tan extraña que amanecio, se veia muy tetrico el lugar las siluetas de las casas abandonadas y el ambiente muy tenso lograba que hasta el pony mas valiente tuviera miedo..

-oye twiligth...¿sabes por que la princesa celestia puso asi el cielo?-

-yo tampoco lo se bon bon- respondió twiligth -le envié una carta también para preguntarle que por que el cielo esta asi pero no me contesto...es muy raro, es mas siempre responde al momento pero esta vez no lo hizo- decía extrañada y a la vez preocupada twiligth

-sea cual sea el motivo querida da mucho miedo- decía rarity viendo algunos cuerpos tirados

dando vuelta a la esquina de una casa se topan con un grupo de 5 zombies devorando a un unicornio haciendo que estos no se percataran que estaban ahí ya que lograron ocultarse en un callejón...

-diablos ya casi que estábamos por llegar- decía bon bon agarrando empuñando el machete

-no hagamos ruido, es mas no hay que hacer nada para llamar su atención - decía twiligth viendo a los zombies

spike siente una gota cahiendole en la cabeza y este al sentirla y verla que es sangre se espanta y le cae otra gota y ve hacia arriba y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el cuerpo destripado y casi sin carne de un pegaso entre las ramas de un árbol que estaba ahí...

-twi...twi..twilight- comenzaba a llamar a twiligth con miedo

-¿que pasa spi...- pero al darse cuenta del cuerpo que colgaba encima de ellos por la impresión twiligth da un susto y tira un bote de basura así llamando la atención de los zombies que de una forma muy aterradora y tétrica voltean hacia el callejón..

-oh no..no no no CORRAN CORRAN!- gritaba twiligth

 **( -*- corten con los dos videos y pongan este:** **watch?v=u8rtdmAfpH0 )**

Los 5 zombies por sus gruñidos y gritos que hiban corriendo hacia ellas se les unieron mas zombies que salieron entre las calles y otros que salian de las casas abiertas gritando hacia sus presas...

-AAHHHHHHHHH!- gritaba de verdadero terror swieetie belle*

tiwligth y rarity disparaban rayos de magia hacia que los muertos se calcinaran pero "mataban" a unos...salian otros, bon bon igual degollaba a los que estaban cerca de ella pero parecia que nunca acabarian...

-necesitamos encontrar un refugio rápido!- gritaba bon bon

-pero ¿y tu casa?- preguntaba rarity

-eso no importa...cambio el plan- decía twiligth corriendo y disparando a la vez

estaban llegando a la alcaldía del pueblo pero al ser casi un espacio abierto salieron mucho zombies mas casi rodeando al pequeño grupo, las tres ponen a los dos pequeños atrás de ellas formando como un tipo circulo y defendiéndose a capa y espada...

-SON DEMASIADOS TWILGTH!- gritaba rarity clavando el cuchillo en la cabeza de un zombie y luego sacarlo

bon bon partía cráneos pero se estaba cansando al igual que twiligth y rarity, twiligth voltea a spike y a swieetie belle que estaban llorando de terror y luego voltea a ver a rarity y a bon bon que estaban manchadas de sangre...

-¿es este nuestro fin?- se preguntaba twiligth -bon bon tenia razón...moriremos todos...no tenemos futuro...-

en eso, las puertas de la alcaldía se abren de golpe dejando salir a un puñado de sobrevivientes armados con tubos, mazos, machetes y hachas y comenzaron a dar masacre a esas terribles criaturas...

-nos salvamos!- gritaba spike de alegría

dos pegasos quienes eran mas ni nadie menos que soarin y spitfire los dos con sus trajes de wonderbolts llevándose a los niños a la alcaldía y con toda la masacre rarity, twiligth y bon bon lograron recuperarse. Al igual que los muertos caían, los vivos también eran devorados o infectados creciendo el número del enemigo..

-ENTREN YAAAA!- gritaba la voz de una mujer que se escuchaba con un altavoz adentro de la alcaldía

Tan rápido y como podían, los sobrevivientes se abrían paso hacia la alcaldía, rarity tropieza por que uno de los muertos le jala uno de los cascos y ya la iba a morder y por el grito que esta dio bulk biceps que con su fuerza titanica de un solo pizoton le destrozo el cráneo al zombie salvando así a rarity que la sube en su lomo y entra a la alcaldía..

-gracias por salvarme querido- decía rarity aun en shock pero agradecida

-YEAAAHHH!- gritaba bulk biceps

entran todos a la alcaldía y cierran las puertas y otra vez atrincherándose solo escuchando los golpes que daban los zombies intentando entrar.

 **( -*-** **watch?v=kPvlwUF2ndU )**

Twiligth logra recuperarse y ve que están adentro del recinto, voltea por todos lados y se encuentra con spike que la abraza con mucha fuerza...

-ya...ya paso spike...tranquilo- lo abrazaba y le da un beso en su frente

-¿estas bien?- preguntaba spitfire

-si solo un poco conmocionada aun- decía twiligth mirando a spitfire -muchas gracias por salvar a spike y a sweetie belle-

-hehe no hay problema- decía spitfire

twiligth se abre paso y ve el pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes quienes eran: Cheerilee, Thunderlane, Bulk Biceps, Sr. Cake, Joe, Filthy Rich (este ultimo se veai muy devastado), Berry Punch y por su puesto la alcaldesa...

-muchas gracias por salvarnos amigos- decía twiligth con lagrimas en los ojos

-¿que diablos hacían afuera?- preguntaba soarin atrás de ella

-estábamos en mi casa pero íbamos a la casa de bon bon por que ya no había comida en la mia...-

-y de paso a buscar a nuestras amigas- decía ratity interrumpiendo a twiligth

rarity ve al sr cake muy preocupado...

-señor cake donde esta pinky y su esposa?-

-ellas están en casa...solo espero que estén bien...que estén bien...- comenzó a llorar

-comida...es cierto- decía cheerilee -alcaldesa tenemos que buscar comida , no para nosotros si no para ellos- decia cheerilee señalando a sweetie belle y a spike

-lo entiendo pero ahorita es muy peligroso salir- decia la alcaldesa -seria mucho mas tarde si no hasta mañana que todo este tranquilo-

-pero ellos...- pero la interrumpe spkie

-no se preocupe...sobreviviremos-

-después de que irían con bon bon a donde mas iban a ir- preguntaba spitfire

-bueno eso todavía no lo sabemos por que íbamos a buscar a applejack o a fluttershy depende de la situación- contestaba twiligth

-ambas están lejos prácticamente sus hogares son polos opuestos- decía soarin

-¿sabes algo de la princesa celestia?- preguntaba la alcaldesa

-le mande una carta pero no ha contes...- pero era interrumpida por que spike recibió una carta de la princesa...pero no de celestia si no...

-¿luna?- se preguntaban todos al unisono

rapidamente todos se reúnen y twiligth empieza a leer

 **NO VENGAS AL PALACIO, VAMOS AL REINO DE CRISTAL POR QUE AYA ESTA SEGURO**

 **DEBERÍAS** **HACER LO MISMO**

 **ATTE: LA PRINCESA LUNA**

 **T** odos se quedaron confundidos pero mas twiligth la carta se veia muy extraña algo no cuadraba en esto...

-algo no esta bien- se decia asi misma twiligth -esto es muy extraño- decia viendo la carta

 **Autor:**

 **Gracias por sus reviews amigos y lo del primer capitulo como dije antes es una mera coincidencia pero bueno aclarando este punto espero que disfruten este segundo capitulo..ya que les tengo varias sorpresas y muchas revelaciones y solo dire que lo de la gripa y los hombres de negro es solo una fachada...es todo lo que tengo que aclarar.**

 **Sin mas que decir me despido SYD BARRETT POWALSKY $$$$ ESTA A SUS SERVICIOS $$$$**


	3. Chapter 3

**EL EXTERMINIO DE EQUESTRIA**

 **DISCLAIMER: MLP no me pertenece le pertenece a la compañía hasbro, la música incluida a sus respectivos autores todos los derechos reservados**

 **" _Cuando el infierno este lleno... los muertos caminaran en la tierra"_ \- George A. Romero**

* * *

 **EL EXTERMINIO DE EQUESTRIA**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **(-*-** **watch?v=kPvlwUF2ndU )**

-algo no esta bien en esta carta- decía twiligth viendo la carta

-¿por que lo dices?- preguntaba cherilee

-es una carta muy simple como para que lo mande una princesa, ademas no lo escribio la princesa celestia, lo hizo la princesa luna-

Todos estaban extrañados por el asunto, la princesa le manda una carta diciendo que vayan al imperio de cristal, ademas el sol no se veía como antes solo podía significar una cosa...la princesa celestia estaba en peligro, algo que twiligth alarmo bastante...

-¿entonces que haremos?- repreguntaba el sr cake

-tenemos que ir a canterlot- respondía twiligth

todos voltearon muy sorprendidos y con miedo hacia la unicornio, ir a canterlot seria como ir al matadero..

-perdón pero...¿no leíste bien el mensaje?...tenemos que ir al imperio de cristal- decía thunderlane

-eso lo se, pero quiero saber si la princesa celestia este bien-

-¿acaso estas loca?- preguntaba berry punch -ese lugar es muy peligroso como para ir a ver si "celestia esta bien"-

-cuidado de como hablas- decia twiligth molesta

-¿que me harás yegua estúpida?-

twiligth se enfurece y corre hacia berry puch y empezaron a pelear pero eran separadas por joe y bulk biceps...

-BUENO BASTA YA!- grataba la alcaldesa -este no es el momento ni la necesidad de hacer esto-

-es que...- decía berry pucnch con lagrimas en los ojos -ustedes no saben lo que es perder a tu mejor amigo por culpa de esas cosas-

-claro que si lo sabemos- respondía bon bon - yo lo se perfectamente-

-se que estos son tiempos difíciles, pero no debemos pelear entre nosotros, si no contra esos monstruos- decía cheerilee

-cheerilee tiene razón- decía la alcaldesa -tenemos que estar mas unidos que nunca-

las dos se tranquilizan y llega rarity con un mapa agarrado por su magia..

-traje el mapa para poder trazar una nueva ruta que tomaremos-

-¿que cosa?- preguntaba joe -¿nos iremos de aqui?

-asi es- reafirmaba la alcadeza -no tenemos suficiente comida para todos y debemos buscar mas-

-y aparte tenemos que encontrar una solución para todo esto- decía twiligth que de inmediato empezó a analizar el mapa con la ayuda de la alcadeza.

Las horas pasaban y por mas que discutian por un posible plan estos eran absurdos por lo grave de la situacion, rarity ve a su hermana que estaba con el señor cake y este estaba llorando, se separa de su grupo y va hacia su hermana y el señor cake..

-sweetie deja de molestar al señor cake- decia rarity muy seria

-no hermana, no le estoy diciendo nada-

-no te preocupes rarity, no esta molestando-

se quedaron en silencio por 3 minutos y luego el señor cake tomo la palabra..

-espero que pinky y mi esposa estén bien- decía el señor cake con la cabeza baja y lagrimas en los ojos

tanto a rarity como a su hermana se preocuparon por lo que dijo el señor cake y rarity le pregunta...

-¿ellas no estaban con usted cuando ocurrió todo esto?-

-no- respondía el sr cake- pinky ayudaba a cuidar a los bebes mientras que mi esposa se ocuparía de hacer unos pasteles que nos habían encargado-

-¿y usted donde estaba?- pregunto rarity otra vez

-yo fui a comprar algunos ingredientes que hacían falta para el negocio, pero cuando ya iba de regreso esas criaturas ya habían salido para atacarnos-

el sr cake volvió a romper en llanto y las dos hermanas lo abrazan y el se aferra a ellas para desahogarse cosa que le sirvió demasiado.

Las horas pasaban y esas horas se convertían en días y esos días en semanas, llevaban ahí metidos mas de 3 semanas twiligth junto con los demás comenzarían a sentir los efectos por la falta de comida y del agua todos empezeraon a discutir sobre de como pueden conseguir mas comida llevando a spitfire a una idea que por mas que quiesiera no lo haria pero era necesario...

-tenemos que salir- decía spitfire muy seria

todos se callaron y la miraron berry punch tomaría la palabra...

-no, no podemos salir...no podemos a arriesgarnos- decía muy nerviosa

-concuerdo contigo berry pero me temo que es necesario- decía la alcaldesa -ya no tenemos comida ni agua y si estamos mas tiempo aquí moriremos de hambre-

-pero la tienda de bon bon esta muy lejos- decía rarity -ahí íbamos a abastecernos de comida-

-podremos ir a sugarcube corner, queda un poco mas cerca de aquí y así podemos agarrar provisiones- decia el señor cake -y de paso ahí buscamos a pinky y a mi esposa junto con mis hijos-

todo el grupo pensó sobre esa idea y la mayoría lo considero como buena, ya que la casa de los cake quedaba cerca de ahí, pudieron ir antes pero debido a que los zombies aun seguían ahí no podían soportar mas bajas...

-saldremos al amanecer- decía twiligth y ve a bulk bicesp -oye, ¿puedes montar guardia esta noche?-

-yeah!- decía el energético y titanico pegaso

Esa noche a diferencia de las demás estuvo mas tranquila, pudieron dormir muy bien a pesar de que no habían comido nada pero eso no fue impedimento para descansar...excepto twiligth ella aun estaba muy nerviosa y así le costo mucho conciliar el sueño por que también estaba llena de muchas preocupaciones ya que cuando le llego la carta de la princesa luna para que fueran al imperio de cristal y twiligth le contesto y le pidió algunas respuestas sobre esto...pero nunca tuvo respuesta de la reina de la noche.

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

El sol rojo ilumino la alcaldia, era un nuevo dia dentro de esta horrible pesadilla que estaban pasando, los sobrevivientes se prepararon para salir de ahi para buscar comida y chance encontrar mas sobrevientes..

-¿estan listos?- preguntaba la alcaldeza

todos asintieron pero en sus rostros se podia notar el panico que tenian, soarin y fifty rich abrieron la puerta todos se taparon la nariz y boca por la terrible, nauseabunda y morbida pestilencia a causa de la sangre y de los cuerpos sin vida pudriendose

 **( watch?v=KyKTci5gf94 &t=237s )**

Todos comenzarían su caminata a través de este terrible lugar, los adultos pusieron a spike y a la pequeña sweetie belle en medio de ellos para así protegerlos, el ambiente estaba muy tenso todos miraban en todas partes muy alarmados y con miedo, el cielo rojo mas las casas abandonadas llenas de sangre y el sonido del viento ayudaban a sentir mas miedo

-celestia por favor escucha mis oraciones...- decia joe comenzando a rezar

-twiligth...tengo hambre- decía spike

-yo también tengo hambre hermana- decía sweetie belle

-tranquilos niños, muy pronto llegaremos y comerán todo lo que quieran- decía cheerily tratando de calmar a los niños

-¿aun sin respuesta de la princesa luna?- preguntaba rarity a twiligth

-no rarity, eso me comienza a preocupar- decía twiligth

así siguieron caminando entre esas calles mal olientes y con sangre hasta que por fin a lo lejos pudieron divisar la casa del señor cake sintiendo un gran alivio por parte del señor cake, entre mas se acercaba su alivio fue aumentando ya que vio las puertas cerradas aceleraron el paso llegando a la tienda y ese alivio se convirtió en pánico cuando vieron que las puertas estaban entre abiertas, se adentraron y los vidrios de las ventanas estaban rotas con las paredes manchadas de sangre..

-PINKY!, AMOR!- gritaba el señor cake

-no grites, aras que vengan mas de esas cosas a atacarnos- decía thunderlane con un bat en el casco

el señor cake hace caso omiso y se dirige a la cocina solo para ver un desastre. sangre combinada con la harina o la azucar, muffins y cupcakes aplastados o cubiertos de sangre total hecho un verdadero desastre haciendo que el sr cake entrara en panico..

-no no no no ¿donde estan?, CHICAS!- gritaba otra vez el señor cake

-hay que separarnos para poder buscar mejor, thunderlane y cheerily ustedes dos encarguence de cargar toda la comida posible y también agua- decía spitfire viendo a los dos

estos dos asienten y se dirigen a la cocina

-soarin y thunderlane vayan al sótano tal vez estén ahí y por el amor de celestia tengan mucho cuidado-

-claro y no te preocupes- decía soarin agarrando un sarten -voy bien armado-

thuderlane y spitfire rieron ante el pequeño chiste y los dos fueron hacia el sotano

-bon bon, twiligth y rarity vayan arriba con el sr cake a ayudarlo tengan mucho cuidado por favor-

-si querida y si, estaremos bien- decia rarity tomando un pedazo de tubo

twiligth y bonbon agarran su hacha y machete respectivamente y las tres se dirijen hacia arriba

-¿y nosotros que hacemos?- preguntaba joe

-nosotros hay que atrincherar este lugar por mientras ya después cuando estemos todos juntos formaremos un nuevo plan-

mientras que los demás estaban atrincherando la casa soarin y thunderlane llegan al sótano, abren la puerta y ven todo oscuro haciendo que los dos se sintieran muy incomodos con esto..

-bueno...- decía soarin alzando el sarten -hay que entrar-

-y pensar que ya habia superado el miedo a los sotanos- respondia thunderlane -me siento potro otra vez

los dos de adentran al oscuro sotano y se podía sentir una sensación muy fea, el miedo y la tensión aumentaba a cada paso que daban, llegando abajo soarin por si se tratara un milagro de celestia encontró una lampara la prendio y cuando volteo hacia la derecha una pila de cajas cayo estrepitosamente haciendo que los dos se asustaran casi de muerte...

-NO NO NO...NO SE VALLAN!- gritaba una voz de una niña

los dos que ya iban por las escaleras se detienen por la voz y soarin apunta hacia la luz y ven que se trata de una potrilla..

-silver spoon!?- decían los dos con asombro

-no se vallan...por favor...no...se..- rompía en llanto la pobre potrilla

thunderlane baja por la pequeña y esta se aferra a los cascos del pegaso y este empezaría a tranquilizarla

-...ya chiquita...no pasa nada...ya...ya estas a salvo- decía thunderlane dándole un beso en la cabeza de la potrilla

-tengo...mucho miedo...esas cosas las mataron...las mataron- respondía muy asustada y aun llorando

-sera mejor que regresemos con los demás- decía soarin

-vamos- respondía thunderlane

los dos pegasos junto con la pequeña silver spoon van hacia los demás que estaban atrincherando el inmueble todos se sorprenderían por la presencia de la pequeña potrilla que rápidamente le dieron algo de comer por que se veia un poco mas flaca cosa que puso muy nerviosa a cheerily y mientras todos comían ella relataba todo lo que ella paso durante las 3 semanas desde el desastre.

 **(Nota del autor: flashback al siguiente capitulo)**

 **En el segundo piso**

Twiligth, rarity y el señor cake buscaban por toda la parte de arriba sin éxito alguno, solo encontraban rastros de sangre y mucho desorden cosa que al sr cake se empezaría a llenar de pánico

-no no no no, esto no esta bien ¿donde están?- decía el sr cake saliendo de su alcoba

-tranquilo, de seguro lograron refugiarse- decía twiligth -vamos al ático

los dos se dirigen al ático y ven que rarity sale muy preocupada y con lagrimas en los ojos de la habitacion de pinky

-¿sucede algo?- preguntaba twiligth

rarity alza la mirada y luego ve al sr cake y le entrega una pequeña cobijita de los bebes completamente manchada de sangre..

-toda la recamara de pinky esta llena de sangre y también de los pequeños juguetes de los bebes...- rarity se tapa la boca con uno de sus cascos y comienza a llorar en silencio

antes de que hicieran algo, se oye un estruendoso sonido en la parte de arriba de ellos...

 **watch?v=T9n0fNnzGcY**

la tensión les invadió sus cuerpos y muy lentamente subieron al ático, al momento de llegar un olor muy desagradable les invadió haciendo que estos se taparan la nariz y otra vez atrás de esa puerta manchada de sangre se escucharían el golpe que escucharon hace rato, muy lentamente twiligth con su magia toma la perilla y comienza a girarla para abrir la puerta y al abrirla miles de moscas salieron de ahí asustando al trió pero luego luego las moscas se irían de ahí y al momento otra vez el sonido se escucha mas claro y seguido de los cascos caminando, rarity con su magia levanta el cuchillo de cocina que tenia al igual que twiligth una hacha y el sr cake su martillo para entrar al oscuro ático pestilente no se podía ver nada, twiligth y rarity iluminan con su cuerno el lugar y se llevarían una macabra sorpresa al ver tres cuerpos casi irreconocibles por la falta de carne y de piel los tres retroceden pero antes de llegar a la puerta **-**

watch?v=j5TJGyhsP8Y

 **-** entre unas cajas de madera salen a sra cake y pinky pie infectadas y las dos derriban a rarity y a twiligth...

-NOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritaba rarity que estaba casi a la merced de pinky pie

-SEÑOR CAKE!...AYÚDANOS!- gritaba esta vez twiligth que con el mango de su hacha se lo pone en la boca de la sra cake

pero el sr cake se quedaría inmóvil al ver la situación al ver a sus dos seres queridos convertidas en esas criaturas come carne las dos estaban llenas de mordidas en su cuerpo donde se le salia la sangre y gusanos y sus pelajes llenas de sangre, esto impacto demaciado al sr cake que solo se tumbo a llorar en vez de ayudar a las chicas...

-SEÑOR CAKE POR FAVOR!- gritaba twiligth en el suelo ya cansándose

rarity se safa de pinky pie golpeándole y se dirije hacia la puerta a pedir ayuda..

-AYUDA! POR FAVOR...ESTAMOS...AAAHHHHHHHHH!- era arrastrada por pinky hacia el ático

mientras seguían defendiéndose se escuchan mas cascos trotando hacia arriba y antes de que pinky mordiera a rarity una pala aparece golpeándole la cara a pinky esta se incorpora por el golpe y otra vez seria golpeada en repetidas ocaciones rarity alza se levanta y ve que es fifty rich el que con la pala y golpeandola muchas veces la mata mientras que con la sra cake bulk biceps la azota en el suelo y con su fuerza y con varios pisotones le destroza el cráneo hasta matarla también...

 **corten y pongan esta**

 **watch?v=LXNLV-CK4sA &list=RDCkQflddDg4o&index=20**

soarin y spitfire suben también y ayudan a las chicas a levantarse viendo sus cuerpos cubiertos de sangre...

-¿están bien?- preguntaba soarin

-si...nosotras...- pero twiligth ve el cuerpo tirado de pinky y de la señora cake siendo abrazadas por el señor cake llorando cual potrillo

las dos chicas se juntan con el sr cake y lo abrazan también ellas llorando por la gran perdida de su amiga pinky y los demás dejan al trio desahogarse por su gran perdida

mientras bajaban, thunderlane salia del cuarto de pinky pie llorando y con dos cuerpecitos bueno lo que quedaban de ellos...

-estaban abajo de la cama...- decia thunderlane

bajando todos fifty rich les platico todo lo que el y bulk biceps vieron y minutos mas tarde bajaron twiligth y rarity ya bañadas y limpias y los demas les dieron un abrazo por la perdida, los cuerpos de los 4 fallecidos optaron ponerlos en la alcoba principal envolviéndolos con sabanas que estas se manchaban de sangre y darles un velorio pero ya cuando salían de ahi el sr cake decidido quedarse con su familia y encerrarse con llave esa noche a comparacion de las demas fue muy pesada nadie dijo una palabra y no podian conciliar el sueño...no saben si soportarían todo este infierno pero pase lo que pase tienen que estar unidos

 **Continuara...**

 **AUTOR:**

 **HOLAAAAA! migos bronis y pegasisters lamento mucho la demora enserio pero trabajar en la cocina de un hotel y luego en vacaciones me dejaron muy inactivo y falta de inspiracion...creo que la unica inspiracion era de llegar a mi casa a dormir hehehe bueno pero ya tengo tiempo libre asi que vamos a terminar con esto por que les revelare algo...esta historia constara en tres temporadas.**

 **Tercer capitulo de EL EXTERMINIO DE EQUESTRIA**

 **en verdad quiero agradecer a aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer el fic y me agrada que les este gustando**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir me despido SYD BARRETT POWALSKY $$$$ ESTA A SUS SERVICIOS $$$$**


	4. Chapter 4

**EL EXTERMINIO DE EQUESTRIA**

 **DISCLAIMER: MLP no me pertenece le pertenece a la compañía hasbro, la música incluida a sus respectivos autores todos los derechos reservados**

 **" _Cuando el infierno este lleno... los muertos caminaran en la tierra"_ \- George A. Romero**

* * *

 **EL EXTERMINIO DE EQUESTRIA**

 **Capitulo 4**

 **(La historia comienza momentos antes del ataque de pinky y de la sra cake)**

-¿estas bien chiquita?- preguntaba la alcaldesa dándole un vaso de leche

la potrilla silver spoon no respondia solo comia muy rapido, pero apesar de eso la niña se le podia notar en su mirada miedo estaba muy asustada

-silver spoon- decia cheerily acariciandole su cabeza -se que estas muy asustada pero necesitamos saber como estas?-

-todo fue muy horrible- respondía la pobre potrilla -todos comenzaron a comerse...- ve al señor fifty rich que no le quitaba la mirada de encima -señor...vi a su esposa y diamond tiara...pero...- empezo a llorar la pobre potrilla

-no..no pasa nada linda- decía fifty rich

los dos se abrazan y empezarían a llorar mas y los demás callados.

Lo que pasa es que al igual que el sr cake fifty rich encontró a su pequeña familia ya infectada, su esposa e hija estaban devorando a su mayordomo, fifty rich quiso salir de ahi pero para su mala suerte tira un florero y estas dos lo miran con esos ojos amarillos y sus bocas escurriéndoles sangre dan un grito muy rasposo y corren hacia el, el las esquiva y ve una barilla cerca de la chimenea (la que se usa para mover la leña) el muy bien sabia que no tenia opción y la primera en corre fue su adorada hija que con todo el dolor de su corazón le enterró la barilla en medio de sus ojos y matandola al instante, fifty rich empezaría a llorar pero es embestido por su esposa que lo trataría de morder agarra la barilla que estaba alado de el y se lo entierra en la boca haciendo que la punta salga en la parte de arriba de la cabeza la quita de encima suyo y lloro mas..para el fue muy dificil matar a su propia familia...

 **(nota: silver spoon encontro a la familia de fifty un poco antes que el...)**

-luego de que saliera de ahí corrí...corrí hasta sentir que mis cascos explotarían y vi esta casa y en la entrada vi a pinky pero su cabello estaba lacio no se por que...- decía silver spoon aun aferrada de fifty

 **FLASHBACK...**

 **-** AYUDA!- gritaba aterrada la potrilla al ver a pinky armada con un maso

-CORRE MAS RÁPIDO!- gritaba pinky que había adoptado su otra personalidad de pinkamena

Después de que silver spoon entrara a la casa, pinkamena cierra la puerta pero **NO** la bloquea silver entra a la sala y encuentra a la sra cake muy grave con una mordida en su casco izquierdo que le dieron mientras se defendía de esas criaturas, se sentía demasiado mal tenia un fuerte pero fuerte dolor de cabeza, demasiada fiebre y la herida de la mordida no le dejaba de pulsar y de sangrar, por otro lado estaban los bebes, no paraban de llorar por la situacion y esto puso un poco tensa a pinkamena..

-pin...pinky...- decía la sra cake muy débil casi en estado critico

pinky voltea y ve a la sra cake tratando de levantarse pero pinkamena la detiene..

-por favor...no se levante- la vuelve a acostar -necesita reposo-

-estoy...muy preocupada...mi...mi esposo...- no podía resistir mas al dolor y empezó a retorcerse del mismo

-silver ve por una olla con agua y una toalla que esta en el fregadero- decía pinkamena

la potrilla corre hacia la cocina y llena una pequeña olla con agua pero en eso un unicornio infectado rompe la ventana y corre hacia la silver spoon y esta grita de miedo, pinkamena la escucha y corre rapido hacia ella y recibe la mordida en su espalda...

-AAARRRGGG!- gritaba pinkamena

-PINKY!- gritaba silver spoon

 **watch?v=L4ZpiVXa_KA**

pinky voltea y agarra un cuchillo que le entierra al ser en el ojo y repetidamente en la cabeza hasta matándolo pero la puerta principal se abre de golpe y se escuchan mas gritos de las criaturas, la sra cake con sus pocas fuerzas se levanta y carga a sus bebes para ponerlos a salvo pinky sale de la cocina con silver spoon llorando y vieron desplomarse con los bebes en las escaleras y el cuerpo de la sra cake empezó a convulsionarse que no dejaban de llorar pinkamena los toma y subiendo las escaleras vio que un grupo de infectados rodearon el cuerpo de la sar cake y otro iba hacia ellas, pinkamena con los bebes y silver spoon corren hacia la habitación de pinky pero antes de que pinkamena entrase un pegaso rompe la ventana con su cuerpo y cae arriba de pinkamena y empezó a morderla silver toma a los bebes y entra a la recamara y antes de que cerrara la puerta vio que otro grupo de infectados llegase y entre ellos se encontraba la sra cake que corría junto con el grupo a atacar a pinkamena y silver cierra la puerta.

Silver escuchaba los gritos de pinky que soportaba las terribles mordidas de las criaturas y también golpeando a cuanto monstruo se cursara escuchando los horribles gritos rasposos de los infectados, silver spoon se arrincona junto con los bebes que no dejaban de llorar por todo lo que estaba pasando esto altero demasiado los nervios de la pequeña potrilla y los abraza arrinconándose..

-por favor...ya...ya no lloren...ya no- decía la pobre potrilla en un mar de lagrimas

Los gritos de afuera cesaron, ya no se escuchaba nada silver spoon alza la mirada y le entro mucho miedo cuando vio que la perilla daba vuelta poniendo a los bebes detrás de ella se levanta y la puerta se abre de golpe entrando pinkamena que literalmente estaba llena de mordidas y rasguños se veía muy débil..

-sil...corr...- cae al suelo

-PINKYY!- gritaba silver spoon que corría hacia ella

silver por la desesperación de ver así a pinky la trata de carga y esta le dice muy débil..

-no...no...sal...sal...*vomita sangre*-

pinkamena empezaría a convulsionarse de una manera muy espantosa, no dejaba de vomitar sangre y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y mirando hacia la potrilla silver se espanta al ver como pinkamena empezaria a gruñir como un perro mientras vomitaba mas sangre y se convulsiona hasta que dejo de hacerlo, el cuerpo de pinkamena ya no tenia vida no se movia solo estaba ahi tirada silver spoon se acerca y la mueve viendo que ya no tenia vida alguna la potrilla llora mas y regresa con los bebes para abrazarlos dando la espalda a pinkamena.

Silver spoon aun abrazada de los bebes para tranquilizarlos vio que en la pared una sombra se ponía delante de ellos silver voltea y ve que es pinky pero ya infectada, ve en sus ojos amarillentos una furia desquiciada y no hacia mas que estar ahí parada y la sangre saliendo de su boca en espuma como si fuera rabia...

-pin...pinky?-

Tan solo basto esas palabras que la ahora ya infectada pinkamena se abalanzara hacia ellos, silver spoon se mueve pero fue testiga de un hecho tan atroz que a cualquiera la hubieran llevado a la locura extrema, pinkamena toma a uno de los bebes (Pound Cake) y comenzaría a devorarlo, gritos y llanto del bebe eran tan horrorosos que silver llora mas y tomando un bat de base ball da un golpe a pinkamena pero no fue muy fuerte solo haciendo que pikamena volteara y con las tripas colgando en su boca. Silver suelta el bat y empezó a correr ya que pinkamena grito y la empezó a correr hacia ella, sale de la habitacion y vio que al otro lado la señora cake infectada y esta corre hacia silver pero el llanto de pumpkin cake la llamo y vio como nada mas entro y se escucharían mas gritos esta vez de la bebe.

Silver spoon corre hacia abajo y ve la entrada al sótano sin tiempo que perder y sin muchas opciones por el momento se metió y cerro con llave haciendo que pinkamena dando gritos rasposos se estrellara en la puerta, una vez adentro la pequeña potrilla se esconde entre unas cajas y comenzaría a llorar por los bebes y de la forma tan ruin de morir que sufrieron..

-perdon...*snif*...perdon- se daba de golpes la pequeña niña

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK Y CORTEN EL VIDEO**

Todos se quedarían impactados por la historia de silver spoon, la mayoria con lagrimas en los ojos y otros con la boca abierta, cheerily corre hacia el fregadero y vomita por la horrible experiencia que escucho de silver spoon que al momento de recordar y relatar todo dejo de comer y empezo a llorar, fifty rich la abraza para tranquilizarla...

-un momento...- decia soarin -si cerraste la puerta con seguro...¿como fue que thunder lane y yo la encontramos sin el?- preguntaba soarin

la potranca se voltea y les contesta con mucha tristeza...

-tenia hambre..y tenia ganas de ir al baño...quise salir pero esas cosas estaban afuera y en un momento de panico tal vez se me olvido poner el seguro-

se escuhan varios ruidos arriba cosa que alarmo a los presentes y despues el grito de rarity...

-AYUDA! POR FAVOR...ESTAMOS...AAAHHHHHHHHH!-

-RARITY!- gritaba la pequeña sweetie belle asustada

rápidamente fifty rich y bulk bicesp corren hacia el origen de los gritos y atrás de ellos sube thunderlane junto con soarin y spitfire thunderlane entra al cuarto y buscando por debajo de la cama se topo con un macabro hallazgo...

-santa celestia...- decía thunderlane sacando los "cuerpos" de los bebes que casi eran puro hueso y pocas extremidades.

Después de ayudar a los demás arriba y dar el velorio para pinky y la familia cake el sr cake decidió que se quedaría con su familia en la alcoba y este cerro con llave, twiligth y rarity se meterían a bañar juntas pero no daban crédito a lo que vieron estando en la bañera tallándose twiligth noto que rarity estaba con la mirada baja, por un momento creyó que era por la muerte de pinky pero eso lo descarto cuando vio a los bebes muertos cargados por thunderlane...

-¿los viste primero no es asi?- preguntaba twiligth mirando a rarity que esta no dejaba de mirar el piso

rarity solo asiente con la cabeza y le salen mas lagrimas..

-con mi magia los puse debajo de la cama para que nadie los viera- rompe en llanto

las dos se abrazan y lloran juntas tras ver esa terrible escena.

Las dos bajan y sweetiebelle corre llorando a rarity por que pensó lo peor, la pobre potrilla no paraba de llorar y rarity también llora por que no dejaba de pensar de como fue que encontró los cuerpos sin carne casi hasta los huesos de los bebes en un rincon por un momento se imagino a ahí a su pequeña hermana, spit fire los puso al tanto de la situación

y decidieron que mejor seria pasar solo una noche ahí para prender camino hacia el palacio de cristal...

-un momento..- decía spike

-¿que sucede spike?- preguntaba twiligth

-ya que estamos por aquí, y por lo que estaba viendo el mapa...estamos en rumbo hacia la granja de applejack- le muestra el mapa a twligth

twiligth y los demás vieron el mapa y tenia razón, la casa de pinky pie estaba por el rumbo de sweet apple acres nada era cuestion de caminar pero seria un poco arriesgado por que el sendero estaba muy largo para llegar ahí y si querían llegar ahi tenían que levantarse temprano para llegar ahí y así...encontrar viva a applejack ya su familia

-sera un camino largo- decía twiligth viendo el mapa -pero tenemos que ir-

todos se miran entre ellos y pus no tenían otra mejor opción..

-saldremos a las 7 am- decía la alcaldesa -y rogar que celestia nos ayude-

todos se acomodan para dormir, esa noche estarían muy apretados por que por ningún motivo querían meterse a la recamara de pinky pie ni mucho menos a molestar al sr cake y optaron mejor quedarse todos en la planta baja, para la guardia decidieron poner a twilithg ya que ella dijo que necesitaba pensar y procesar por todo lo que paso, ya todos se habían dormido y twiligth no dejaba de mirar la luna esa noche se veía como las noches de nigthmare pero mas tétrico por que no había ninguna estrella...

-twiligth..- decía una voz detrás de ella

twiligth sale de sus pensamientos y voltea para ver que era bon bon

-bon bon ..- se limpia las lagrimas -¿no puedes dormir?-

bon bon se sienta alado de twiligth y baja la cabeza..

-lo siento por lo de tu amiga- decía bon bon

-gracias bon bon- decía twiligth bajado la mirada

entonces bon bon abraza a twiligth y este se queda sorprendida, el abrazo duro mucho y pudo sentir las lagrimas de bon bon caer a su hombro cosa que twiligth hizo lo mismo y abrazo mas fuerte a bon bon ...

-desahógate...eso te hará bien- le decía bon bon con lagrimas derramando y acariciando el crin de twilgth

los llanto de twiligth se hacían mas fuertes y todos se despertaron pero no se movieron de su lugar pero se podía sentir el gran dolor que ella estaba pasando y comenzarían a llorar también rarity llorando abraza a su hermana que estaba dormida y alado de ella estaba spike tambien lloraba en silencio y vio que fisty rich abrazo a silver spoon y este tambien lloraba.

Esa noche fue muy dura para todos por que se podia sentir una gran tension y aire de tristeza...ellos llegaron a pensar que era mejor el infierno de afuera que la tortura que estaba ahi adentro...

-PINKY!- gritaba twiligth llorando


	5. Chapter 5

**EL EXTERMINIO DE EQUESTRIA**

 **DISCLAIMER: MLP no me pertenece le pertenece a la compañía hasbro, la música incluida a sus respectivos autores todos los derechos reservados**

 **" _Cuando el infierno este lleno... los muertos caminaran en la tierra"_ \- George A. Romero**

* * *

 **EL EXTERMINIO DE EQUESTRIA**

 **Capitulo 5**

 **watch?v=OvXQ7hn-sRU**

Suena una alarma, twiligth despierta y ve que son las 6 de la mañana un nuevo día comienza para el grupo de sobrevivientes ya era el momento de poner en marcha el plan que era ir a la granja de applejack, mientras todos se estaban alistando joe baja de las escaleras un poco preocupado y se dirige hacia twiligth..

-oye twiligth...-

-¿que pasa joe?- preguntaba twiligth

-es el sr cake, eh estado tocando la puerta muchas veces y no contesta-

cuando termino de decir eso todos se detuvieron y miraron hacia joe y twiligth y esta responde con preocupación

-¿como que no contesta?-

-si twiligth quise abrir pero me acorde que el había puesto seguro a su puerta-

-esto esta mal no podemos irnos sin el sr cake- decia twiligth

-si quieren yo puedo ir a verlo- decía soarin

-yo te acompaño- respondía spitfire

-bueno vayan ustedes dos mientras terminamos de preparar las cosas para irnos- decia la alcaldesa guardando botellas de agua y de jugo

los dos asienten y tambien se llevan a bulk biceps y los tres pegasos suben a la habitación del sr y sra cake.

En cuanto llegaron spitfire empezó a tocar la puerta pero no tenia respuesta alguna por mas que tocaba no se abría la puerta soarin pego su oreja y ni un ruido se escuchaba por dentro...

-derriba la puerta bulk- decia spitfire

-pero...¿estará bien que lo haga?- preguntaba el titanico pegaso

-para esta situación lo es bulk- respondía soarin

spitfire se hace un lado y bulk biceps destroza la puerta para encontrar una macabra sorpresa, el sr cake se había cortado el cuello con su navaja de afeitar y estaba entre los cuerpos de su querida familia el olor era muy nauseabundo tanto que hizo a soarin vomitar, bulk se tapo el osico junto con la nariz y spit volteo a otro lado también aguantando el olor...

-no...no puede ser- decía jadeando soarin

-vaya...- decía la voz de alguien atrás de los tres pegasos

los tres voltean y ven que se trata de berry punch con un machete en casco, la pony se pasa entre ellos y noto que había una nota en una silla cerca de la puerta, esta lo toma y lo lee en voz alta..

 **"** _ **no puedo dejar a mi familia atrás, por favor perdónenme"**_

Los ojos de spitfire comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas mientras que soarin y bulk biceps la alejaban de ahi..

-el pobre no pudo con la presión- decía soarin

-solo...larguemenos de aquí lo antes posible - decía spitfire tratando de no llorar

berry punch tira la nota y ve por ultima vez los "cuerpos" de la familia cake y sale de ahí junto con los pegasos, spit fire también voltea y dice...

-no diremos ni una palabra de esto-

los demás se le quedan viendo y soarin se acerca..

-pero...¿por que?...-preguntaba soarin

-bastante sufrimos por la perdida de pinky...no me imagino como se sentirán cuando sepan que el ultimo integrante de la familia cake ha muerto- respondía spit fire limpiándose las lagrimas

-pero...¿que diremos?- volvía preguntar soarin

-de eso me encargo yo ahora sellen esa entrada y no dejen que nadie suba-

los tres piensan por un momento y bulk saca la cama de pinky y la pone en la entrada mientras que soarin y berry punch ponían muebles para tapar la entrada a la alcoba.

Bajan de la segunda planta y notan que ya estaban todos listos solo faltaban ellos y el señor cake sin saber que el ya había muerto..

-ya están listos?- preguntaba la alcaldesa decía tomando la perilla de la puerta

todos asiente pero en sus rostros se reflejaban su cara de miedo y los nervios los carcomía mas y mas al saber que tenían que salir y llegar a la granja de applejack, twiligth voltea hacia los demás y nota que no esta el señor cake...

-oigan..¿y el señor cake?- preguntaba twiligth

los tres pegasos junto con berry punch que se habían quedado en las escaleras se exaltan tantito y soarin sentía mas nervios cuando twiligth se acerco a el...

-donde esta?- preguntaba

-...bueno...hehehehe...el..-

-el no vendrá- decía spitfire interrumpiéndolo

-¿que cosa?- preguntaba fifty rich

-¿como que el no vendrá?- preguntaba cheerily -es muy peligroso que se quede aqui-

-necesito verlo- decía twiligth pero bulk biceps se pone en frente de ella

-twiligth...- se acercaba spitfire -el...no..."vendrá"- hacia énfasis y abriendo un poco los ojos

twiligth se le queda viendo por un momento y atrás de spitfire vio a berry punch con sus ojos vidriosos y viendo como niega con la cabeza en ese preciso momento twiligth entendió lo que pasaba el dolor que había soportado por la perdida de pinky pie le volvía poco a poco invadirle agacho su cabeza y sintió una pequeña garra en su cabello alza la mirada y ve que es spike dándole un beso en la frente...

-¿todo bien twiligth?- preguntaba el pequeño bebe dragón

-si...si todo bien hay que respetar la desicion del sr cake-

todos se miran entre ellos y twiligth se pone en la puerta...

-bueno...es hora- decía twiligth abriendo la puerta

 **Ponyville**

Al salir de la casa de la fallecida familia cake twiligth sella con su magia la entrada de la casa para que "nada le pase" al señor cake pero en si esto fue para que nadie sospechara que también el sr cake murió, todos empezaron a caminar sobre las ya muertas y tétricas calles de lo que una vez fue ponyville el olor era insoportable y el cielo rojo no ayudaba mucho.

Tras caminar por unos minutos llegan a la salida de poniville viendo el largo sendero hacia la granja todos voltean hacia donde una vez lo llamaban hogar...un lugar donde reinaba la paz y armonía ahora solo es un viejo recuerdo donde el dolor, el pánico, la tristeza y la muerte era la quien reinaba ahora..

-hasta luego poniville- decía twiligth

-twiligth- decía una voz detrás de ella

voltea y ve que era rarity que traía cargando a su hermana en su lomo en su cara se podía notar el cansancio y preocupación sobre todo lo que estaba pasando

-tenemos que irnos- decía rarity otra vez retomando el camino al igual que los demás

twiligth pudo notar que mientras se alejaba rarity se podia escucharle sus sollozos perfectamente pues tubo que al igual que todos dejar su casa y todo por lo que habían luchado casi por toda su vida. Mientras caminaban por el sendero pudieron ver cuerpos desmembrados y pudriéndose de los demás ponis cosa que asusto mucho a los potros que estaban en medio de los adultos..

-tengo mucho miedo- decía la pobre silver spoon eferrandose a fifty rich

-no te preocupes bonita- respondía fifty acariciando a la pequeña -yo te protegeré-

-twiligth- decía spike acercándose a ella -después de que lleguemos con applejack ¿que es lo que haremos?-

todos al escuchar esa pregunta se detienen y miran a twiligth es verdad iban con rumbo a sweet apple acres pero no sabían que hacer después y es mas ¿aun la familia apple seguirían con vida?...

-iremos al imperio de cristal- respondía twiligth

-¿y si no lo están?- preguntaba berry punch

twiligth baja un poco la cabeza y la vuelve levantar mirando a berry punch

-esperemos que applejack y su familia estén vivos- y volvió a caminar

Durante el trayecto todos no decian nada solo se escuchaban los pasos de sus casos tocando el suelo que por cierto el sendero donde estaban estaban con charcos ya secos de sangre y el olor apesar de que hacia un poco de aire aun era muy fuerte, tan fuerte que decidieron no desayunar ahí debido al asco que sentían solo a los niños les dieron jugo y dos cupcakes para que tuvieran algo de alimento hasta poder estar con applejack y así desayunar todos juntos y también planear sobre como llegar al palacio de cristal.

Tras casi una hora de camino pudieron divisar los manzanos señal que estaban llegando acelerando mas el paso vieron la entrada del rancho donde estaba la casa de los apple llegando asi al lugar.

 **Sweet apple acres**

Entrando al rancho rapidamente twiligth y rarity corren hacia la entrada de la casa mientras que los demás se separan a ver si encuentran algo y de paso a cortar un poco de manzanas...

-applejack- tocaba la puerta con un poco de desesperación twiligth -applejack!-

trata de abrir la puerta pero pareciera que estuviera trabada con algo por que se puede girar la perilla pero no abrir la puerta..

-¿sucede algo?- preguntaba bon bon

-la puerta no abre, esta bloqueada por algo- respondía rarity

-¿por que no vamos por la puerta trasera?- volvia a preguntar bon bon

las dos acceden y con la compañia de bon bon van a la puerta trasera, durante el trayecto ven a los niños que estaban desayunando con cheerylee y fifty rich, thunder lane y soarin estaban por el granero buscando algún indicio de superviviente, ya estando en la parte de atrás vieron a berry punch junto a spitfire cortando manzanas y joe tratando de abrir la puerta trasera pero sin suerte igual estaba trabada...

-no puedo abrirla- decía joe tratando de abrir -esta atrincherados ¿eso es bueno no?

-pero es muy extraño que no haya respuesta, tienen que estar ahí- decía rarity viendo por la ventana

-¿ves algo rarity?- preguntaba twiligth

rarity se acerca mas y la ventana daba con la sala y una pequeña parte la puerta de la entrada principal, solo se veían dos cascos en el suelo rarity se separa y se tapa la boca dejando a todos muy nerviosos en especial a twiligth

-¿que fue lo que viste rarity?!- preguntaba twiligth muy nerviosa

-solo vi dos cascos...pero...no se mueven-

-al diablo con los modales- bulk biceps rompiendo la puerta con dos patadas muy fuertes haciendo mucho ruido

por el fuerte ruido que se hizo con la destrucción de la puerta, todos se alarmaron y corrieron hacia la puerta trasera y cuando llegaron vieron a bulk biceps quitando los trozos de la puerta que efectivamente estaba con tablas. Rarity, twiligth y bon bon entraron a la casa luego luego empezaron a oler ese fétido y nauseabundo olor de la carne descompuesta que provenía de la sala eso les indico que eran muy malas noticias, twiligth agarrando un trapo y mojandolo con un aromatizante se dirijo a la sala y cuando llego dio un grito muy fuerte haciendo que los demás (a excepción de los niños que estaban con cheerylee afuera) vieron una cosa muy espantosa.

 **( watch?v=RK9Nd9Rjw70 )**

Lo que vieron fue el cuerpo de big mac con la cebeza totalmente destrozada recargado en la puerta

-OH POR CELESTIA!- gritaba joe

-¿QUE MIERDA FUE LO QUE PASO!?- gritaba spitfire

sin aviso alguno se oye un fuerte estruendo haciendo que todos se espanten y vuelven a escuchar otro y luego un grito..

-LARGO DE MI CASA!- gritaba la voz de una anciana

todos espantados voltean hacia las escaleras y vieron que era la abuela smith despeinada con rasguños y moretones y estaba con una escopeta

-ABUELA SMITH ESPE...- pero era interrumpido soarin con otro disparo

-LARGO DE AQUI!- volvia a gritar la anciana apuntándoles con la escopeta

-SOLO QUEREMOS SABE...- pero twiligth seria interrumpida por otro disparo de la abuela

-NO DEJARE QUE ME COMAN!- gritaba la abuela smith -NO DEJARE!-

y empezó a disparar a todos que estaban ahí, por fortuna todos lograron salir de ahí cosa que alarmo demasiado a cheerylee y al mismo tiempo a los niños que por los disparos comenzaron a llorar..

-¿QUE PASA?!- preguntaba cheerylee demaciado espantada

-LA ABUELA SMITH...NOS ESTA...- pero joe por otro disparo de la abuela smith se agacha y logra bajar a cheerylee y los niños fueron llevados por soarin y spitfire hacia una nube..

-LARGO! LARGO DE MI CASA!- gritaba sin control la anciana

tras manzanos se encontraban rarity, twiligth y berry punch, mientras que bulk biceps, fifty rich y thunder lane se ocultaron tras el gallinero, joe y cheerylee lograron salir de ahi y ellos se adentraron a los manzanos tambien y por ultimo spitfire y soarin lograron subir a las nubes junto con los niños silver spoon y sweetie bell en el lomo de soarin y spike en el de spitfire.

-¿Estan bien chicas?- preguntaba twiligth jadeando

-si estamos...LOS NIÑOS!- gritaba berry punch

-sssshhh! estan en las nubes con spitfire y soarin- decia rarity tapando el ocico a berry

-LARGO!- seguia gritando la anciana y acercándose mas a los manzanos

-un momento...¿y bon bon?- preguntaba rarity

twiligth y berry punch buscaba entre los manzanos y no daban con ella

-seguramente esta en otro lado escondida- decia berry punch

Lo que no sabían era de que bon bon durante el ataque de la anciana logro cubrirse detrás de un sofá, se asomo hacia la cocina y vio a la anciana aun en su momento de locura, agarrando un pedazo de tubo que dejaron tirado se va acercando hacia la abuela para atacarla pero en ese mismo momento, en la casa que da atras de la granja (donde estan las zanahorias) se rompen las ventanas y la puerta dejando salir a una horda de zombies que con el ruido de las balas y los gritos de la anciana lograron a traerlos y corrían hacia donde estaba la anciana...

-CORRAN! AHI VIENEN!- corria desesperada spitfire

-NOOOOOOOO!- gritaba smith disparando a los zombies

todos que estaban en los manzanos lograron subir a los arboles que por fortuna no había ningún pegaso infectado asi que se salvaron al igual que soarin y los que estaban con el que subieron a las nubes...

-FUERA FUERA!- dispara la abuela smith matando a algunos pero por desgracia de ella se le agotaron las balas

-NOOOOOOO NOOOOO NOOOO!- gritaba la anciana que tropeso con un pedazo de madera al carga su escopeta y fue alcanzada por un zombie que comenzó a morder el cuello

los zombies llegaron con la abuela y comenzaron a deborarla, fue a tal grado que lograron partirla a la mitad y las tripas que iban cahiendo se los iban comiendo otros, la cabeza destrozada, cascos volando, pedazos de piel cahiendo y los sonidos de sus huesos rompiéndose lograron asustar a los sobreviente...

spike y las potras fueron testigos del macabro acto cosa que soarin se percato y los aparto de ahí pero pudo sentir sus lagrimas y llorando en silencio en sus alas, bon bon por su lado se escondió y vio que los zombies estaban en la mera entrada y no tenia escapatoria, presa de la desesperación su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora hasta que se le ocurrió algo que tal vez le podía costar la vida vio la escopeta de la abuela dentro de la cocina y noto que había una bala cerca de ella y luego vio el horno..

-OIGAN IDIOTAS!- gritaba bon bon golpeando el horno con su tubo

los zombies voltean con las tripas y sangre en su ocico

-¿quieren mas carne?- preguntaba y al mismo tiempo abría la llave del gas y logrando cargar la escopeta -VENGAN POR ELLA HIJOS DE PUTA!-

-BON BON NOO!- gritaban todos

Los zombies entraron a la casa y llegaron a morder a bon bon pero ella logro disparar al horno y cerrando sus ojos espero a la muerte...

-lira...voy a casa contigo...-

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

La casa vuela en mil pedazos por la explocion ocacionada por bon bon

-BON BON NOOOO!- gritaba twiligth corriendo hacia el fuego y fue detenida por ratity

-NO VAYAS! YA NO PUEDES HACER NADA!- gritaba rarity llorando

-BON BON!- gritaba twiligth que luego despues se desploma al suelo y comenzó a llorar cual potrilla

Los demás se acercaron con twiligth y bajaron su cabeza por la perdida de bon bon, spike se abraza de twiligth y ella lo abraza con mucha fuerza al igual que pasaria con rarity y swieetie bell, silver spoon se aferraba a fifty rich y el le da un beso en su frente y contenía las lagrimas.

Otra gran perdida sufrirían el grupo de supervivientes, twiligth en ese momento pensaba que era mejor estando muerta o ser parte de esas criaturas que estar viviendo y ver como morían sus seres queridos, ya no podía seguir en pie...solo quería estar muerta que estar viviendo en esta cruel, despiadada y sanguinaria pesadilla

 **Autor:**

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

 **Primero que nada les quiero pedir una gran disculpa por mi gran ausencia, el trabajo y las responsabilidades me tienen loco u_u espero que este cap sea de su agrado y si tienen preguntas o dudas del fic les puedo contestar sin nigun problema**

 **Sin mas por el momento me depsido SYD BARRETT POWALSKY $$$$ ESTA A SUS SERVICIOS $$$$**


End file.
